


Colter's Nuka Gem

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Collars, Creampie, Drugged Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: The Sole doesn't come out as successful in the Gauntlet final fight as she would've hoped, and Gage's plan shifts from replacing the Overboss to trying to inspire him to impress the new pet.
Relationships: Overboss Colter/Female Sole Survivor, Overboss Colter/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Colter's Nuka Gem

The next time someone told her to take a squirt gun to a man in Power Armor, Yvette thought groggily, she was going to jam the nozzle up _their_ nose and keep squirting until there was no water left. She was cold, she was sore, and it was incredibly hard to swallow.

“Oh well look at this; the little bird’s finally woken up. I was starting to think I was going to have to start without you…not that I would’ve really minded.”

The voice was familiar and unfamiliar, as if she’d heard it before but with different ears. Yvette sat up as quickly as she could, head spinning. She lashed out at the nearest figure she could make out, swearing as her wrist bounced off something hard and smooth.

“Well that’s not a very nice compliment on my décor, birdy.”

Yvette felt a hand wrap around her ankles and drag her down what smelled like a very old and dirty mattress. She kicked out, catching a chin pretty successfully, judging by the swears.

“Fucking _bitch_!” the man yelled, followed by the sharp crack of a palm against Yvette’s cheek. “Gage, you want to bring your sorry ass over here and lend us a hand, yeah?”

The blow at least cleared the haze from her eyes, even if it wasn’t much help beyond that. Yvette kicked out, realizing three very important things: the one grabbing her ankles pulling on her was the same man who’d been in the jacked-up and electrified power armor, she was naked, _and so was he_. Colter had a wiry build covered in scars and hair and freckles, cock long on length and average around with a gold ring hooked through the end. She was going to rip that little ring right out of him and jam it in the nearest hole she could make, if she could just get her limbs coordinated.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’ Boss.” someone else drawled as rough hands wrapped around her biceps and forced her shoulders back.

Colter grinned. “Still got some fight in you, and that’s good-n-all, but gotta learn where and when, birdy.” he said as he fought to open her legs.

“You ugly sonofabitch I will kill you, I will kill this rat-bastard behind me, I will kill all of your people!” Yvette screamed as she kicked out and twisted.

“Aw, hurting my feelings there a bit, little bird.” Colter said drily. He slapped her twice again, this time drawing blood at the corner of her mouth. “But you’ll learn soon enough how good life can be with me.” he cooed, driving an elbow into one thigh to pin it down.

Yvette coughed, dazed all over again as she felt first his rough fingers poking and spreading her, then the sharp jab of a needle in a place that did not deserve to be stabbed. Cold and numbness drew a line around her midsection.

“That’s _cold_ , boss.” The one holding her arms back awkwardly said, voice mirthful.

“Well she’s gotta earn the right to be off, doesn’t she Gage?” Colter replied. “Keep her arms out of my way, don’t fancy matching you.” He said as he fought her legs again, this time to get his hands around her ankles to force her legs up in a V.

“Don’t you dare don’t you _fucking_ dare I will kill you, I will kill _all_ of you!” Yvette tried to twist away, move, do anything to avoid the long hard thing Colter was pointing at her.

Colter forced his way between her lips and in deep, going inch by agonizing inch in little thrusts until he was full seated in her. “Aw _fuck_ , Gage, she’ll be prime once she’s got some goddamn sense!” he groaned. “You want the slops after?” Colter asked as he started to grind and rut.

“If she’s loose enough.” Gage said casually.

“You know she will be.” Colter said smugly before letting his head fall back. “ _Fuck_ this is a good squeeze!”

The indignity was about as bad as the pain; Yvette could feel Colter’s cock hitting deep and mean, but at the same time it was almost like it wasn’t her body. She could feel him moving, the occasional pinch as his tip smashed against her cervix, and the rawness of dry sex, but it was distant. Whatever he had shot into her was numbing just enough, and it was wildly disconcerting.

Colter panted, drooling on her stomach and digging his fingers into her ankles as he fucked the feisty little bird. There’d been a moment, just a second on the kill floor where he thought she’d really get him. Thankfully Gage had finally gotten the volts right on the stunner; she’d gone down hard but kept on breathing. Once he got her broke in, settled like the crotch of an X-01, she’d be a little Nuka gem. _His_ little Nuka gem. “Get ready for the first of many spats, birdy.” he growled.

Yvette couldn’t feel her fingertips for the grip and angle on her arms, or her toes for that matter. She was very aware of the spit on her stomach and the chafing of her skin from his thrusts, but where she thought she _should_ be feeling something worse, there was just a sense of pressure and the occasional pinch…and then a flooding warmth.

Colter groaned, hips still, just letting himself pour out. Her cute little feet were still trying to kick out of his hands and he could feel her squeeze up on instinct; it’d be _great_ once she got cooperative and he didn’t have to waste a dose of No-Feel on her pretty bits. “I bet you’re a mess when you’re properly motivated, birdy.” he murmured, kissing her ankles and laughing as she struggled to kick him in the face. “Enjoy your slops, Gage. Might have a watch before I go work on my suit.” he pulled out slowly and rubbed against her inner thigh to clean up a little.

In truth, Gage didn’t relish going in after Colter, especially on a numbed-up gal. But maybe this would be the kick in the ass Colter needed to get back out there; some of that alpha pride ‘impress your woman’ kind of shit. He’d been wondering how to get a gal in that was strong enough to handle the warping without getting all stupid like the rest of the fodder. It was dumb luck getting a do-gooder that looked good AND could survive the Gauntlet.

Gage managed to swap places with Colter while only catching a couple of scratches and a good kick in the thigh. He laid heavily on top of the girl, pinning her with his body. He could dig his toes into the mattress to get some leverage to pump. “Just calm down gal, nothing you can do about it.” he whispered to her.

Yvette snarled. “I am going to kill you, I am going to pluck out your other eye and fuck your skull with a baton.” she hissed. He was thicker than Colter, heavier than Colter, it should _hurt_ …but all there was was the pressure and the peculiar sensation of knowing a feeling is missing, even if she really had no desire to feel the violation.

“Cute.” Gage said grimly. She was a pretty soft fuck, and there was some squeezing happening in spite of the No-Feel. And he could appreciate a creative threat. “You ain’t doin’ nothin’ Colter don’t want you to do, sweetheart; that includes getting off. You keep your head together, this could turn into a good thing for you.” He shuddered. “So don’t be an idiot.” Gage hissed, grinding as deep as he could; she _did_ feel nice, even muddled up with Colter’s spunk, and watching her tits bounce while she’d tried to fight had gotten him pretty hot.

Yvette felt his release; it was faster and stronger than Colter’s and she was unsettled on top of the rage at having space in her thinking to consider comparing the two.

“And for the record, that collar around your neck’s a shocker. Voltage is knocked down to where it shouldn’t _kill_ you right away; but too much and it’ll still do what it does.” Gage got up, stroking his cock to clean it and then wiping the resultant mess on his palm on the mattress beside her.

Yvette tensed, kicking up as hard as she could…then everything went dark as her nerves exploded with fire.

It probably wasn’t as long as it felt, but it seemed like the little bird was still hanging on. Colter was getting tired fighting, even if the pretty little bird was bringing out a lot of creativity in him. Keeping her numbed and using the shock collar regular hadn’t done much to break her; even keeping her up on the old busted Commie-whacker that only had one puncher hadn’t done much more but keep her primed for when he felt like taking a break. She just kept kicking and scratching and trying to bite him. He didn’t want to smack her around too hard; bruises on the thighs were great, too many on the face and she’d start looking like one of those Disciple cunts.

“Gage! You’re going down to talk to the gangs, yeah?” Colter snapped, setting the collar off again to watch his wild little bird jiggle.

“Uh, yeah Boss. Was just about to head out.” Gage said, putting down the magazine and taking his feet off the coffee table. “What’s up?”

“The little bird needs to get a better idea of where she’s at.” Colter said, slapping her to get those wild eyes open. “Not time for you to sleep yet, birdy. You need to get a better idea of what’ll happen if you don’t start being _smart_ and I decide not to throw you off the mountaintop.” he said, grabbing her chin to hold her attention. “You _want_ to stay with me, little bird. I’m the Overboss. _Everything_ is mine. The other gangs? They’ll eat you alive.” Colter said viciously, giving her cheek a lighter slap. “Don’t faint now, birdy.”

Gage sighed. He’d thought that maybe getting the boss hooked up with a girl would’ve lit a fire under his ass, but he’d only holed up more. It was either fucking or tinkering; he was really going to have to pull the gang bosses together for a better plan. “You sure, Boss? Nisha’s screaming loudest, that’ll probably where I go over first.” he said cautioned; the girl was wobbly and unfocused, damn near dead on her ass after such a long stretch of being prodded and beat and numbed. The Operators might leave her alone, but the Pack and the Disciples would be on her like Bloatflies on Brahmin shit.

“So? You’re givin’ her a tour Gage; you gone soft, or something? Gettin’ your slops in got you feeling _noble_?” Colter taunted.

Gage snorted. “When do I ever lose my shit like that?”

Colter smirked. “Then stop dickin’ around and take the bitch on a walk.”

“Right, Boss.” Gage replied as Colter went back to his power armor. That left Gage having to lift the girl off the Whacker and risk getting teeth in his neck. But she was bleary and struggling to focus; she’d probably only had a few hours of sleep the entire time Colter had been working at her. He was glad Colter had had him take the hair off her puss before she got so wobbly; otherwise she’d probably have wound up cut up real bad. There would’ve been no way to avoid it with the way she was shaking. “Alright sweetheart, one foot in front of the other.” He said, dodging a very slow fist. “None of that, or I’ll tie’em behind you, and you don’t wanna walk the park without hands.” Gage grabbed a shirt off the floor to throw something over her. “Definitely can’t take you around the Pack with your tits out.” he said drily as she managed to focus both eyes on him to glare. “Yeah, yeah, you’re pissed. So am I Birdy, so am I.”

Yvette was delirious for want of sleep, ears ringing and sick to her stomach. She couldn’t close her thighs for love or caps and she was pretty sure the cancan-dancing Nuka bottles were a hallucination. The smell of the horrible shithole Gage had dragged her barely made an impression, she was so tired. That was probably a good thing, because a murderous den of lunatics eyeballing her and her in no pants would be far more upsetting if she wasn’t _so_ very ready to lie down in the dirt and sleep until the next end-of-the-world happened. Not even the tenseness of the conversation between Gage and the cold-eyed woman could hold her focus.

Then there was a sharp pain in her leg. Yvette reached down and brushed her hip, finding her fingers wet. Bringing them out where she could see them showed a swath of red that confused her. She looked dumbly at the short masked figure next to her. They held a finger to where their mouth must have been behind an ask, and Yvette heard the rush of wind. She cocked her head. There was another sharp pain on her hip, and she saw a little shooting star disappear behind the masked figure’s leg. It finally dawned that she was being _cut_.

Yvette’s temper snapped; an audible sound in her exhausted state that didn’t match how slow time seemed to be moving around her. She saw Gage lean forward, saw the bulge of the switchblade in his back pocket, and closed her eyes.

“What the fuck!” Nisha yelled as the tramp from the Gauntlet snatched a knife off of Gage and drove it through the soft underside of Dixie’s chin. She snatched off Dixie’s mask and was shrieking like a goddamn Pack slut.

Gage got to his feet, grabbing her arms to get the knife before she put it in his other eye.

“You fucking _cut_ me, I fucking cut you you fucking cunt!” Yvette howled, kicking out at the body.

Well that explained a lot, Gage thought as he struggled to get a hold of her. “Hey, hey! Ok, ok you cut her, alright? Just calm down Birdy, calm down!”

“This fucking whore killed Dixie!” Nisha snapped her fingers, urging Savoy forward.

“Yeah well maybe Dixie should’ve kept her knife to her fucking self this time.” Gage snapped, twisting with the girl in his arms to try and get her out of the range of Savoy.

“You can’t prove shit.” Nisha snapped.

“Like hell I can’t, in about a minute.” Gage replied as he squeezed. “C’mon Birdy, gimme the knife alright? You cut her, she won’t cut you again, alright? She can’t cut you again, so you just give ol’ Gage back his knife, yeah?” He tried to keep it low; Colter had really done it this time trying to break a gal in--too long with pretty much no sleep, barely any food, and constant dicking? Of _course_ she was snapping mad; he wondered if he could get her calmed down and get his knife back. “She can’t cut you again, Birdy, yeah? See? She ain’t moving, she can’t cut you.”

Yvette swung the knife wildly in the direction of the other figure coming close. “You fucking dare and I get you too!”

“Everybody just _stop_ moving.” Gage ordered. “Nisha, pull him back--Dixie got caught.” He snapped. “Now correct me if I’m wrong, but you’ve got rules about getting caught.”

Nisha’s face twisted up in a snarl, then fell back to flat and neutral. “Get that bitch _out_ of here. She doesn’t come back in here, and if you don’t get Colter off his lazy ass…you’ll get the same as Dixie.” she said.

“Come on Birdy, come on--give me the knife Birdy.” Gage muttered as he fought to pry the switchblade out of her hands. There was blood all over them but she was still managing to hang on. “She won’t cut you again, ok? We’re gonna go back up the mountaintop, get you a bath. Ok? How about that, you’d want that right? I’ll talk Colter into letting you wash up without a problem.” Gage’s litany didn’t falter as he forced her to walk out of the Disciples’ den. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Birdy?”

Yvette couldn’t feel her feet moving, just the constant pressure on her back and around her waist, and Gage’s strong fingers scrabbling on the blood drying on her hands. A bath sounded so nice. Her fingers flexed.

Gage caught the blade, getting it tucked back in his pocket and scooping her up in his arms. The bags under her eyes were puffy and dark, making the color of her eyes that much sharper. “That’s a good girl; I’ll talk to Colter, ok? You work with Gage, he’ll work with you.” He was babbling a little for stress. Seeing that bitch Dixie bleeding out on the floor was going to do them all better in the long run, but if he didn’t tell Colter about what happened just the right way, he’d probably wind up on the wrong side of the Gauntlet.

“Gage, what the _fuck_?” Colter demanded as his number two came swanning back in with a bloody little bird in his arms.

“Hey, I took her with me like you wanted.” Gage began, setting her down on her feet and keeping an arm around her to keep her upright. He lifted the shirt to show the sharp bloody D on her hip. “Look familiar?”

Colter frowned. “The fuck happened?”

“Told you it was Dixie’s work, those bodies we keep pulling up. Her little signature.” Gage said. “Guess she thought she could get away with it while I was trying to talk Nisha down. Birdy here, she didn’t like that shit. Put a knife right through,” he held a fist under his chin, “and kicked the bitch while she bled out.”

Colter blinked. He should’ve asked how she got a knife, he _should_ be ripping Gage a new asshole for letting any of it happen. _Nobody_ touches the Overboss’ shit! But looking at that drippy D on his little birdy’s hip, and the blood caking her hands, all Colter really felt was a mix of irritation and pride. “Make a Raider out of you yet, little bird.”

“She could use a bath, Boss. I mean she’s earned it, ain’t she?” Gage said slowly.

Colter nodded. “Pass her over; if I wanted to fuck a bloody bitch I’d see what the Pack’s throwing around.” he said, arms out.

Gage made a noncommittal noise, easing the girl into Colter’s grip. So far, so good: Dixie wouldn’t be ripping through their slaves or the other gangs, and _he_ wasn’t going in the Gauntlet yet. “I’ll go talk to Mags. Save Mason and his crew for later, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Colter replied, throwing his little bird over his shoulder. “Don’t fuck this one up.” He said darkly.

“Right Boss.” Gage nodded, ducking out before Colter could have a change of heart.

Colter set her down against the tile wall of the employee shower, turning on the water and laughing at her flinch. “Cold, little bird? I can warm you up.”

“Fuck off.” Yvette slurred.

He shook his head, grabbing a bar of soap from the nearby basket. “You know what this is?”

She snatched it, sniffing it. “I’m surprised you do.” She said thickly.

Colter pursed his lips. “Clean yourself up.” he snapped before stepping back to take a seat on the chair across from the shower. Watching a good looking gal soap up and then down was a treat for him.

Yvette fumbled with the sopping shirt, but managed to get it off, struggling to making her hands work. She was _so_ tired. Even the shock from the cold water couldn’t push back the tiredness for long. There was something suddenly fascinating about the rusty pink bubbles on her hands and the way the color in her fingertips changed. Yvette closed her eyes as the water running down her back went from cold to cool to warm. It felt so nice, and she was _so tired_.

Colter watched her fumble around and then slide down the wall. “Shit.” He muttered, getting up. Had she fucking keeled over? He got up and reached into the spray to grab the top of her hair. She was all loose-limbed, lips parted. “Did you fall asleep little bird?” he shook his head and gave a snort of laughter. “Careful little bird, you’re a real temptation like this.” he dragged his thumb down her lips, flicking the bottom one. All she did was sigh; a wild idea popped into Colter’s head, one he’d been dying for but she’d been too wild to try. He stood and unzipped.

Yvette felt something prodding her tongue, and a hand on her chin coaxing her mouth open. She barely opened her eyes as something smooth and long slid across her tongue and started pressing against the back of her throat. She didn’t care.

Colter groaned, pushing his dick in deeper. She was so slack and relaxed, he was pretty sure he could get her nose to his zipper like this. The risk of her snapping to, of digging those mean teeth into his meat, it shouldn’t be getting him so hard--but this was a helluva lot more exciting than trying to wrangle a bunch of stupid assholes. It was right up there with getting a new coat of paint on the rig. “ _Fuck, fuck_ , just a little more sweetheart, that’s a good girl.” he muttered, feeling her throat closing around his head. He should probably loosen the collar but it looked so good just the way it was.

Yvette could feel something bumping her throat and her face, rocking her where she sat under the now-warm flow of water. Occasionally she couldn’t breathe, but it never lasted long. Someone was holding her head and calling her a ‘good girl’. It was a lot better than being called a stupid bitch and having a Commie balloon constantly jamming its way inside of her.

He thought about coming down her throat, or on her face, maybe getting down and fucking her on the drain. The blood was off her, and she was looking pretty clean; he could get her dirty and hose her off again. But, Colter thought as he pulled out and wiped his tip across her lips, there was a perfectly good bed and she deserved a shot at it like a proper pet for taking out that psycho bitch Dixie. “I’m not even gonna numb you, sweetheart.” Colter murmured as he grabbed her arms to get her slung back over his shoulder again. “Let’s see how you do _now_.”

Yvette felt warm and full and suddenly aware. “What?” she gasped.

“It’s about time, sweetheart. Was thinking I was going to come off before you woke up.” Colter murmured in her ear, arms around her waist so he could play with her puss. Her love button was all swole up like he liked’em to get; the No-Feel and constant tugging was getting her shaped up all nice. And the squeezes were so much better now that she was _really_ feeling him.

Yvette whimpered, reaching to grab his hands.

“Feel me, sweetheart? First time not numbed got you feeling all creamy-dreamy doesn’t it, little bird?” Colter shifted his grip to her hips to pull her down on his lap better, feel that nice little pop as he got to the deepest part of her.

The orgasm, triggered by pain and delirium, was intense. Yvette grabbed his wrists as she started to cry, feeling a rush of wetness.

“ _Fuck_!” The way she was squeezing and that little puddle she just made shook Colter to his core. “Oh you’re a _good_ little bird!” he grunted, shifting their bodies from the gentle spoon to riding her into the mattress face-down. “Such a good, beautiful little bird, that’s right sweetheart, that’s right, you just be a good girl for me and I’ll be a good boy to you.” Colter growled in her ear, tensing.

Yvette moaned into the straw pillow, digging her knees into the mattress to brace. Colter’s thrusts were hard and painful, his body covering hers warmly. Suddenly she was flush with feeling, aware of the very pulse of his heart in his cock as he rocked into her like they were a perfect fit, the little gold ring at the end burning with stolen heat.

Colter pulled the pillow away from her. “No, no sweetheart, Daddy wants to _hear_ you--you want to be a good girl, don’t you?” he kissed the side of her head. “Want to be a good, clean girl who gets regular meals and doesn’t need a shock, yeah? Isn’t that so?”

That sounded so much better than being so tired; of being punched inside and out and struggling to swallow while being violated by a broken arcade game. Her head was so fuzzy and her thighs were trying to slam close on another rush of wetness.

Colter groaned. “Oh that’s a good girl, _my good girl_.” He crooned. “You ready for your treat, huh? My turn now.” he bit her shoulder as he ground, shivering as he _finally_ got to come all wrapped up in softness instead of having to pin her down and break her open like a safe. She was squirming and trying to hide her face; probably overwhelmed by how good it felt. He pulled out, squeezing the last drops out against her lips. They were starting to get fuzzy; he’d have to get Gage to shave her again. “Oh don’t cry little bird, don’t cry. It’s so much better now, innit?” he said, shifting on the bed so he could turn her over.

Yvette tried to keep her face covered. It _did_ feel better this way, and she hated that truth.

She was still trying to resist, but Colter could still pull her arms down in the end. Her face was flushed, tears pouring, and she was gasping softly. He ran his thumb over her lips again, flicking the bottom one before pressing it in. “Come on little bird, give us a kiss.” he smirked.

Yvette’s lips trembled as she pursed her lips around his thumb to hold it firmly, flicking the tip of it with her tongue before sucking softly at it.

The cute little tease was going to get him riled up again. “ _That’s_ my good little bird.” he groaned. “You want to be my good little bird, don’t you? No more shocks, no more numb. All the fucking pops you can stand, yeah?” he said as he pressed his thumb in deeper, fingers on the other hand dipping between her wet thighs to press two fingers in. She squeezed him hard at that. “Oh yeah, _yeah_ just like that. You’ll be my own special little bird, my good girl; special invitation only. Not like the cattle in the market.”

Yvette huffed around his thumb, thighs twitching. He was fingering so gently and talking so softly.

“Doesn’t that sound good? Doesn’t that sound _so_ nice, huh? My own special little bird, all safe and nested up here in the mountaintop.” Colter licked his lips. She spurted against his palm, just a little dribble. He pulled his thumb out of her mouth and put it in his own to suck the sweet taste of cooperation off it. “Nod if you like that idea, sweetheart.”

The bed, old and surrounded by barbed wire and mannequins and Colter’s tools, was a cloud under her. His weight straddling her was warm as a blanket, and the softness of his voice a caress as dangerous as his fingers inside of her. She was _so_ tired.

“Just a little nod, and I’ll tuck you in so sweet. And if I need to get off again, I’ll be sweet about it. You’ll just wake up with sticky thighs.” Colter smirked. “All you have to do is nod.”

Yvette closed her eyes. She nodded.

“That’s my good little bird.” Colter leaned down and kissed her forehead. “ _My_ good little bird.” he repeated. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t listening; she’d agreed, and he had her. Gage’s plan had worked out in the end; it just took a little more work than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> @rondio do you love me forever now? :D
> 
> Prompt 15 was freaking tough: Mundane/Basic AU, Angst, Over-Stimulation, or Collaring OR "a laundry-list of stuff that didn't really spark any ideas" lol. The aforementioned commenter wrote "If you write overboss colter/Female SS. Then ill love you forever" and I thought 'what the hell, why not, it's been a few days since I went all non-canon on my sole' lol :D 
> 
> And now, back to...I don't, probably some praise kink and DEFINITELY more Hancock trash because I am nothing if not consistent. :D


End file.
